cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Jackson (UK game designer)
| birth_place = England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = fantasy author and entrepreneur | nationality = | period = | genre = | influences = | known_for = Co-writer, Fighting Fantasy gamebooks Co-founder, Games Workshop Co-founder, Lionhead Studios }} Steve Jackson (born 20 May 1951) is a British game designer, writer, and game reviewer. History In early 1975, Steve Jackson co-founded the company Games Workshop with school friends John Peake and Ian Livingstone. They started publishing a monthly newsletter, Owl and Weasel, which was largely written by Jackson, and sent copies of the first issue to subscribers of the recently defunct fanzine Albion; Brian Blume received one of these copies, and sent them a copy of the new game Dungeons & Dragons in return. Jackson and Livingstone felt that this game was more imaginative than anything being produced in the UK at the time, and so worked out an arrangement with Blume for an exclusive deal to sell D&D in Europe. In late 1975, Jackson and Livingstone organized their first convention, the first Games Day. While selling game products directly out of their flat, their landlord kicked them out in the summer of 1976 after people kept showing up there looking for an actual store. At a Games Day convention in 1980 Jackson and Livingstone met Geraldine Cooke, an editor at Penguin Books. They persuaded her to consider publication of a book about the role-playing hobby. This was originally intended to be an introductory guide, but the idea of an interactive gamebook seemed more appealing. After several months Cooke decided that this was viable and commissioned Jackson and Livingstone to develop it. In 1980, Jackson and Livingstone began to develop the concept of the Fighting Fantasy gamebook series, the first volume of which (The Warlock of Firetop Mountain) was published in 1982 by Puffin Books (a subsidiary imprint of Penguin Books). While Fighting Fantasy mainly targeted children, Sorcery! was marketed to an older audience. Jackson and Livingstone attributed the gamebooks' popularity to their difficulty. After the success of the Fighting Fantasy series, Jackson designed the first interactive telephone role-playing game, F.I.S.T., which was based loosely on the concepts of the gamebooks. Jackson and Livingstone sold off their stake in Games Workshop in 1991. Jackson worked at Lionhead Studios, which he founded with Peter Molyneux, until 2006. He is an honorary professor at Brunel University in London, where he teaches the Digital Games Theory and Design MA. He is often mistaken for Steve Jackson, an American game designer. The US Jackson also wrote three books in the Fighting Fantasy series, which adds to the confusion, especially as these books were simply credited to "Steve Jackson" without any acknowledgement that it was a different person. Credits Videogames * The Movies (Premiere Edition) (2005), Activision * Close Combat: Invasion – Normandy (2000), Strategic Simulations, Inc. * Circle of Blood (1996), Virgin Interactive * Lost Eden (1995), Virgin Interactive * Sorcery! (2013), inkle Books * The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (1982) with Ian Livingstone, Puffin Books * Sorcery! 1–4 (1983–5), Puffin Books * The Citadel of Chaos (1983), Puffin Books * Starship Traveller (1984), Puffin Books * House of Hell (1984) * Appointment with F.E.A.R. (1985) * The Tasks of Tantalon (1985) * Creature of Havoc (1986) * The Trolltooth Wars (1989) Other * BattleCards - A card game first published in 1993. Features a unique scratch and slay system. * F.I.S.T. - a telephone based singleplayer roleplaying game similar to Fighting Fantasy. References External links * * Steve Jackson interview on Yog Radio about Games Workshop and Fighting Fantasy, June 2010 Category:1951 births Category:Academics of Brunel University Category:Alumni of Keele University Category:Board game designers Category:British gamebook writers Category:British video game designers Category:Fighting Fantasy Category:Games Workshop Category:Living people Category:People from Manchester Category:Role-playing game designers